tinker_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Valentine's Day Event
The Valentine's Day event began on February 10, 2017 at 12 pm EST. Story Robert declares his love for Jenny and asks for help getting her a Valentine's day gift. Jenny says that she likes books, learning, and romantic beaches. You advise Robert to build a book as a Valentine's day present for her. You build the book. It costs ???? and takes 15 minutes. After you build the book, the location Romantic Beach opens up. Send Robert and Jenny to the beach (costs 55 meat the first time and takes 25 min). You have to whisper options to Robert to keep the conversation going. * What do you think of our leader? * What lovely weather. ** Robert awkwardly recites your words and Jenny answers: Yeah, it truly is, Robert. We should really be doing some outdoor activity in such weather, don't you think? *** Upgrade camp *** Forage for resources *** Do work at labor locations *** Take a walk on the beach **** That's not a bad idea, maybe we should go take a relaxing walk. (TIP: Great, you helped Robert out. But the romance continues. Revisit Romantic Beach for more.) *** Explore island further * I like you. ** Robert gives you the sign that he doesn't want to go there yet. ** Quickly, change the subject! (TIP: That was a blunder. Don't panic, the romance isn't over yet. Revisit the Romantic Beach to try it again.) * How about a joke? ** Robert awkwardly recites your words and Jenny answers: You know any good ones, Robert? *** A survivor walks into a bar **** Bar jokes are overdone. (TIP: That was a blunder. Don't panic, the romance isn't over yet. Revisit the Romantic Beach to try it again.) *** How many survivors do you need(TIP: That was a blunder. Don't panic, the romance isn't over yet. Revisit the Romantic Beach to try it again.) *** Your survivors are so *** What's the difference between a survivor and **** Oh, I already know this one. (TIP: That was a blunder. Don't panic, the romance isn't over yet. Revisit the Romantic Beach to try it again.) After a successful conversation: You join the couple while they are having a romantic walk on the sandy beach. A healthy debate about the properties of sand is already underway between the couple. When you think there is nothing more for you to do, a crab comes out of a rock and tries to grab Jenny's toe with its claw. Robert is perplexed by the boldness of the crustacean. What should he do? * Sacrifice himself ** Really? While that is noble it also shows weakness. Who would fall in love with someone who can't handle a crab? *** Do it, Robert *** Rethink * Let Jenny fight alone ** Really? While it is nice to let Jenny know that Robert trusts her ability to defend herself, it is also a pretty big crab. What if she gets hurt? Who would fall in love with someone who isn't willing to protect you? *** Do it, Robert *** Rethink * Fight crab alone ** Really? While that is noble and knightly, it also shows the lack of confidence in Jenny's abilities. Who would fall in love with someone who thinks you are weak? *** Do it, Robert *** Rethink * Laugh about it ** Really? While combating problems with humor can be a good thing, sometimes you have to be serious. Who would fall in love with someone who thinks you are a joke? *** Do it, Robert *** Rethink * Help her out ** Really? While cooperation is fundamental to any relationship, it also shows the lack of confidence in Jenny's abilities. Who would fall in love with someone who thinks you need help? *** Do it, Robert **** Robert follows your advice and joins Jenny in the fight. Together they manage to overwhelm the crab. After the victory, they give each other a high-five. You think Robert's reaction worked. (TIP: That was great. Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story.) *** Rethink * Panic ** Really? This is just bad overall, no good sides to it, sorry. *** Rethink After fighting off the crab: You join the couple on another romantic walk on the sandy beach. Robert was just explaining his medical history, when Jenny discovers coconuts on a palm. Robert boldly says he will get some coconuts for her. (Well played, Robert.) But he doesn't have a clue how to accomplish that. Guess who will have to help him. You go through all the possible solutions. * Throw stones (uses stone) ** Robert gathers some stones and starts aiming at the coconuts right at the top of the palm. The Palm is 3 meters away and 4 meters tall. Roberts Throw must overcome the distance of ... *** 3 meters *** 4 meters *** 5 meters **** Robert throws and... hits a coconut right in the center! Way to go! Jenny is impressed with Robert's math and picks up the coconut victoriously. Tip: Yay, you did it! Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story. *** 6 meters *** 7 meters *** 8 meters * Shake violently (uses meat) ** Robert first has a snack to gather enough strength, then begins to shake the palm hoping the coconuts would fall down on their own. They do exactly that, but hit him on his head. Out of frustration he kicks the nuts so they go flying into the ocean. Jenny waves the flying coconuts goodbye with a sad face. (TIP: That was a blunder. Don't panic, the romance isn't over yet. Revisit the Romantic Beach to try it again.) * Burn palm (uses wood) * Return later You rejoin the couple on the sandy beach. Robert managed to start a personal conversation with Jenny. He is starting to get good at this. He is trying to learn more about her. Order to ask the questions in: # Favorite drink #* lemonade # Favorite color #* red # Pick a superpower #* laser eyes # Age #* 32 # Worst fears #* fear of buttons koumpounophobia # Worst habit #* fast food # Marriage #* don't need it It is late afternoon when you rejoin the couple. Robert catches you alone and tells you that they will have a romantic dinner together. But Robert doesn't have anything to wear. What will you make him? * A fancy tuxedo * Casual T-shirt and shorts ** Robert looks presentable in his casual look. He goes to show himself to Jenny. She likes his casual style. Well done! (TIP: Yay, you did it! Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story.) Dinner time is approaching and Robert is anxious. He has no idea what to prepare for his sweetheart. He must show Jenny that he's a good cook. * Sushi and soda * Pasta and lemonade ** Jenny is thrilled by your selection! She will gladly attend the dinner. (TIP: Yay, you did it! Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story.) * Fish and orange juice * Soup and tea * Fast food and lemonade * Chicken and coffee * Fast food and milkshake * Salad and ice tea Clothes, food and drink are all set, but Robert forgot to come up with a table and a table cloth. Help him out! The decoration must impress Jenny! * Round table with blue cloth * Triangle table with blue cloth * Square table with green cloth * Hex table with pink cloth * Round table with red cloth ** Jenny is thrilled by your selection! She will gladly attend the dinner. (TIP: Yay, you did it! Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story.) * Triangle table with green cloth The romantic dinner was a success. Both Robert and Jenny are full and want to rest on the beach rocks and look at the sunset. But Robert has an idea * Oh boy He figured Jenny would like to hear a love poem in this lovely charming setting. Problem is, he doesn't know any. Can you help Robert out? * Let's begin Robert goes down on one knee and waits for your sign. * Hey, hey, clap your hands * Food down my belly drifts * Sleepy, into the night I go * I think of you * The last days are here ** Poem: **# I think of you **# When I see the sun's shimmer **# Gleaming from the sea **# I think of you **# When the moon's glimmer **# Is reflected in the springs **# I see you **# When on the distant road **# The dust rises **# In deep night **# When on the narrow bridge the traveler trembles **# I hear you, when with a dull roar **# The wave surges **# In the quiet grove I often go to listen **# When all is silent **# I am with you, however far away you may be **# You are next to me **# The sun is setting, soon the stars will shine upon me **# If only you were here Jenny erupts into tears and gives Robert a hug. How did you know my favourite peom by the poet Goethe? That was beautiful! Robert secretly gives you a thumbs-up. (TIP: Yay, you did it! Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story.) You return, waiting to see the happy couple enjoying their free time at the beach. But you are shocked to find Robert in tears and alone * Where is Jenny They took her! The monsters! I could do nothing to stop them, there were just too many. * What happened * Calm down ** Robert closes his eyes and tried to breathe slowly. He calms down and is able to talk normally. *** What happened Trolls came and took Jenny away! Jenny has been abducted! * Trolls Yes, terrible green-skinned creatures full of malice and spite! There is a cave nearby, probably their den. You must help Robert save his damsel in distress. * Help Robert save Jenny (TIP: You agreed to help Robert! Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story. You can use any survivors.) You agree to help Robert so you stock up on rations and weapons and head out towards the troll mound to face the evildoers on their home turf. * Explore troll mound As you are about to enter, a troll guard shows up and prevents you going any further. HOLD, NON-GREEN-SKINS. CAN'T ENTER LIKE THAT. TELL WHAT YOUR BUSINESS! * Mayhem * Slaughter * Rescue mission * Covert operation * Trade negotations ** WHAT IS TRADE? *** Exchange of something for something else OH, SIMILAR TO LOOTING AND PILLAGING! * Sort of WHAT IS NEGOTIATIONS? * Let's just fight The troll guard attacks! (6/10 chance of hitting) You overcome the troll guard. He lies motionless on the floor. * Continue But then the creature starts to move again. Oh no, it is regenerating! You must kill it with fire to prevent regeneration! * Make fire (uses wood) You burn the troll to prevent regeneration. Better you prepare a good amount of wood to burn any other trolls you might encounter. (TIP: Yay, you did it! Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story.) You explore the troll tunnels extensively. It is huge complex and finding Jenny will be harder than you have thought. * Press on There is a strange metal door at the end of one of the tunnels. You try to open it, but it's locked. You use a lockpick and it breaks. The lock must be magical in nature. * Of course it is When you lose interest in the door and are about to walk away, a strange inscription appears above the lock * Read it VAULT HOLDS POWERFUL THINGY. GRANTS WISHES. LOCK MAGICAL. WILL BREAK LOCKPICK EASY. TIME MAKES LOCK RUST. BUT ONLY REAL TIME. TRUE LOVE MAKE TIME REAL. * Interesting You think about it, but it doesn't make any sense. and time is running out. What if the trolls will cook Jenny. You must hurry. * Hmm The lock starts to glow as you think about Jenny. That's it! She is the one experiencing true love! Now you must age the lock, so it will rust away, but the time must be real, as the inscription says. Whatever that means. Say age. * 1.000 years * 30 years * 32 years ** The lock starts to get covered in rust. It is aged for 32 years. It is weakened enough to be kicked in! (TIP: Yay, you did it! Return to the Romantic Beach to ocntinue the story.) * 28 years * 54 years * 45 years * 25 years The heavily protected vault holds a single item. A golden ring on a wooden stand. Strange. Maybe this will come in handy in the near future. You take the ring as you leave the vault. At entrance a troop of troll guards surrounds you. The troll captain yell: GET THIEVES! THEY STOLE RING OF TRUE WISH! MASTER WILL BE ANGRY! * Fight (5/10 hitting chance) You overcome the troll guards. They lie motionless on the floor * Continue But then the creatures start to move again. They are regenerating! You must kill them with fire to prevent regeneration! * Make fire (uses wood) * Return later (troll will regenerate and you will fight again if not enough wood) part... * The ring You remember the ring you got from the vault. What do you do with it? * Give to Jenny Jenny puts the ring on. What should she wish for? * Laser eyes Jenny puts the ring on and tries out a wish. The ring starts to emit some sort of light? The blast blinds you for a moment and when you are again able to see, the ring is gone! * What happened As Jenny opens her eyes, a huge beam of red laser light bursts out of them. The rays hit the cave wall and inflict serious damage. * Gaze attack on Troll King Jenny knows what to do. She opens her eyes and focuses on the troll king. A jet of infinite heat escapes her orbs and roasts the troll king's side. The creature screams in terror. But as quickly as Jenny's gift appeared, it disappears. Her laser eyes are gone. No problem. The troll king has now been sufficiently weakened! You can take him on in a fight! * Fight But then the creature starts to move again. He is regenerating! You must kill it with fire to prevent regeneration! * Make fire (uses wood) * Return later (you will have to fight it again) You burn the troll king to prevent regeneration. (TIP: Yay, you did it! Return to the Romantic Beach to continue the story) you don't send Robert and Jenny to the romantic beach The romantic beach is reserved for Jenny and Robert only. They want some time alone, away from the other survivors. you send Robert and Jenny to the romantic beach You are all relieved this is over. Robert hugs Jenny when they come out of the dark and damp of the troll caves. Jenny declares Robert her knight in shining armor, who ventured to face a terrible beast to save her from certain doom. She also overheard that trolls discovered a magical water spring deep in the jungle. Maybe you should check it out. You have unlocked the Spring of Life (TIP: The Spring of Life is a map location that can heal a Survivor.) * Continue Before you leave, however, Robert has the urge to ask Jenny something, but he's not sure what. Can you give him a hint? * Say: Marry me ** Jenny makes a face and laughs Robert's question off. The trolls must have hit him too hard on the head. She grabs his hand and they wander off into the wilderness to face another adventure. *** Cute * Kiss her ** Robert gently kisses Jenny. Behind them the sunset is creating a spectacular scenery. It is a very corny image. Jenny and Robert each get +10 Building skill +15 Gathering and +20 Exploring. *** Yuck Congratulations, you have completed the Valentine's Day Event. You managed to bring two of your survivors closer together. Lovely! Don't forget to check out the Spring of Life location on your map. Be nice to your loved ones! * The end Other Events Periodically a cupid will fly across the screen. Tapping on it will give you 1 gem. Category:Event